


如果李玉没接电话

by Whoisthegod



Category: 188同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthegod/pseuds/Whoisthegod
Summary: 反攻，第一次
Kudos: 50





	如果李玉没接电话

简隋英无数次对着李玉那青春迸发的小身段馋得流口水的时候都想象过自个吃到嘴的情景。那时他认为自己一定会非常珍惜，非常满足，比所有追着人挤兑的时候加起来还满足。  
至少不是现在这样。  
他什么时候对着自己稀罕的男孩儿纠结过该不该吃的问题啊。就是这事只有他一个人闷心里也够丢脸死的，得使劲暗示自己李玉可是求着他上才好过。  
他一个翻身把李玉压在下面，俩人经常打架的缘故他反射性地防止这兔崽子反击，体位一变化就抵住人肩窝把他按平。  
李玉倒笑了，“简哥，轻点儿。”  
他躺得老实，又叫简隋英不满意，不痛快地哼声：“不行，我就得强来。”  
李玉脸上这下挂不住，拧巴成个难堪的表情。他年纪小，谈起上床不会想这些弯弯绕绕，更感觉不到简隋英这股邪火儿哪来的，直搂对方脖子要讨好。  
简隋英一个使劲把他手甩开，嘴里骂着“个缺德玩意儿”把李玉两条劲瘦的腿压成V字。李玉股后被风一吹，凉意带着入侵性激得他一脚蹬在简隋英胸口，他赶紧再弯起脖子找人，还没见简隋英那一副欠钱脸先听得他骂声，“嘿你还反悔，小王八蛋！”  
简隋英被他一点火气，润滑都没心思了，就着半张开的穴口往里捅，皮带硌在鼠蹊处有一搭没一搭地蹭黏黏糊糊的体液。  
青皮都没褪的小年轻后面没用过，疼得龇牙咧嘴，指头一阵一阵抠床单，就是放不开。他从背上到肚脐都是一片潮热，额头上因为咬牙憋得汗津津，液粒聚在一块淌到枕头上。但强烈的欲望让他流水，带着体温软化肠道内部的壁肉。简隋英脱一半的身体贴在他一块儿，让他觉得自己是真得到这个人了，这人属于自己的时候最性感，他忍着胀痛想。  
一顿肏把人肏软和了，腿也卸力任他压着，简隋英泄过愤停下机械的抽插，一根直肉棒杵在李玉里面，硌得人又痒又疼，难受得没个痛快，这会什么话都说得出来：“简哥，简哥...哥你饶了我。”简隋英低头看，他喜欢李玉那张脸，干净英气摸上去倒软弹。他抚摸的动作被先前粗暴的顶撞衬托得异常温柔，跟他心疼李玉似的。  
李玉呆着看他，被肏软了表情也比平时迷离，只没变地固执，使劲把他手按在自己脸上不放。  
简隋英使劲捏了一把，一下深顶叫李玉动作不稳，敏感点被蹭出电流，浑身哆嗦过去。  
“怎么样，说好让你回味无穷。”他摸熟了李玉的身板，越插还越来劲，可他太喜欢，不舍得用对付小鸭子那套整这人，顶撞的时候还有意控制着不伤到。  
痛感褪去李玉便一波一波地被推高，简隋英把持着他前面撸也没让他反感，痛痛快快地射了人一手。紧接着屁眼里被硌得更难受，整个人收紧了又是挤又是夹地想把那玩意儿怼出去。  
简隋英硬是被夹射的。


End file.
